Dear Diary
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Feli is in charge of the mafia at 19, 6 years ago lovi ran away and now he is all alone. He has to hide his true self in order to run his grandfathers mafia but a man who claims to be half italian half german comes in and changes everything, nobody realizing he's a spy. Will he get close to Feli and end up turning on him? Story goes into more detail.
1. It's Now Yours

** wiki/Glossary_of_Mafia-related_words this will tell you the lingo if you don't know it.**

My name is Feliciano Vargas, my grandfather Roma was the mob boss for the Italian mafia. My mama and papa died in a shoot out. I was always a kind spirit but my parents died when I was only three and my grandpapa had taken care of me and my twin brother Lovino. Lovi had always been the meaner of us, I could barely yell while my fratello was already cussing... When we were thirteen my fratello ran away from home and I had never seen him again. I do know that he had made a friend with a man from Spain in a chat room and I had a feeling that he had convinced Lovi to run away to live with him. I knew why he left, he was the older of us. Once grandpapa died he would have to take over the job and even thought Lovi was the harsher of us he could never hurt anybody. I decided to let him live a long happy life with his friend, even if that meant that I would have to take over as mob boss. That day was today, I was all alone in the world...

I was standing at his grave thinking to myself, my whole life, well ever since I was conscious about it, I was trying to hide my true self. I acted strong and serious when I was weak and carefree. Everything was mine now, I whole mafia at my fingertips. The power was overwhelming.

I had just turned nineteen a few weeks ago, I wasn't ready to take over! I shook the thoughts from my mind not realizing that it had started raining. I placed a bouquet of white lilies on his grave.

"I'll miss you grandpapa Roma..." I said looking serious not showing any signs of sadness, also known as weakness from where I'm from. I walk away from my grandpapas grave and head to the limo parked on the street. A man opened the door for me and closed it once I was home. Inside was two men wearing the typical mafia outfit. They were the administration. Their names was Benedetto, the underboss, and Vincenzo the consigliere, and of course I being to don.

"Would you like to go somewhere? We can give someone a shakedown!" Benedetto said, I shook my head.

"I would like to go home, it's been a long day." I stared at the raindrops that fell on the window. They nodded and the driver headed home. They both knew that this was going to be hard on me, I am only nineteen.

"The others are going to hit the mattresses you know boss..." Vincenzo said. He looked at me concerningly, not because he doesn't know I don't have the heart but because I don't have the experience like the others whom are about twice my age. I continue staring out the window, watching tiny droplets connect to others and turn into one bigger droplet.

"I know, I'll be ready for them... Vincezo, you were trusted by my grandpapa but before making a decision consult me first. I know this is against roles but if I find out that you've been making decisions behind my back I will have you walked, got it?" I never took my eyes off the window. Out of the corner of my eye I see him gulp and nod. Benedetto looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Don Feli, he's the consigliere! You can't go against roles like that!" My eyes shoot right to him, I give him a death glare.

"I am not stupid I know what I'm doing. I am the boss here, if we get caught then I will be taken the greatest toll, I am not going threw this without making decisions! From this day forth things are changing, I am in control now and we are doing things my way." We pull up to the house and I get out of the car and head to my room. I sigh, this is so much pressure. I am in control of so many people, one wrong move and everything's ruined. The only reason why I want to call the shots is because I want as little people hurt as possible.

In my room I go to my closet and take off a floor board and take out a diary, an obvious reason as to why I hide it. I begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My Grandpapa died now I am in control. I don't want to hurt anybody but I must preform my job, there is a lot of things that I am in charge of and things I am making myself in charge of. I'm all alone though, no one knows my true soft side, I wish I had at least one friend that I could show my true self to... Please god, it's hard enough having to do this, but if you are real bring me a friend. I know I won't deserve it for the crimes I will be committing but my heart knows it's wrong, it's not good enough but it's something... If I could I would leave but I must honour my grandpapa and if I try to leave then I will be tourtured and/or killed, I just need a single friend._

_Feliciano Vargas, mob boss._

I set the diary back and put the board in place. I walk back out and lay down on my bed and quickly fall asleep. For a few days nothing really happen until an early April day, the grass was shinning from the morning dew when there was a knock on the door. One of the servents answer it. About an hour and a half later Vinzeno walks into my study.

"You didn't knock." I said sipping some tea while examining sheets of papers stating who owes money to whom and how much.

"I'm sorry boss, but, there's a decision you have to make..." Vincezo seemed more nervous than other times I had to make a decision "It's actually your job to make this one sir." He added, I nodded and a man comes in. I turned and looked at him, he was a tall man. He had crystal blue eyes and bright blonde hair that was slicked back, he was tan though. "This man says he's Adalfieri Costa, he wants to join our mafia but something like this hasn't happened, no one's actually walked up to the dons house and asked. I suggest you have him whacked." Vincezo said handing me a bunch of paperwork.

I take the paperwork and examine it, looking back from him to the paperwork.

"So your father was Italian and your mother was German?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, that's why I have my strange appearance." He said me, I look at him straight in his eyes, his pretty blue eyes...

"Boss?" Vincezo asks me, I snap out of my trance with a final decision.

"He will be a soldier but I want him living here." I tell them, Vincezo looks at me as if I am crazy, I make a shooing gesture. "Show him to his room." I demand as I go back to studying. They leave, I make sure the coast is clear before I fall back into my chair. "I couldn't have him whacked... He's probably an innocent guy, right? I mean, that was a death wish, no sane person would do that..." I sigh and sip some more tea, little did I know that the man had other plans, one wrong move and he was dead. He already did the most dangerous thing, he lied right into a dons face.


	2. The PhoneCall

Vincezo's POV:

I couldn't believe the don just let him in! I stared at him in disbelief until he shoo's us out of his study.

"Show him to his room." He said, I nod and walk out of the room and Adalf follows him. I walk upstairs and bring him to a small guest room and open the door form him, he walks in and sets the a small bag and a suitcase on the bed and starts to unpack.

"I don't trust you, be lucky that the don went easy on you, you owe him your life." I walk away and go to attend normal affairs.

Adalfs POV:

Once he was gone I pulled out a phone and called a number, it rang a few times and then it picked up.

"Ciao?" An old mans voice came on the phone, the don of a rival mob.

"Ciao. I made it in, you were right, he had a soft side. He believed I was half Italian. I'm a soldier now and am even staying in his house, I'll keep you updated." I said and hung up. I knew this was dangerous, if I was even suspected to be a spy the could have me whacked, more or less I'd be tourtured to near death then left to die painfully and slowly... But it's what I must do, I have to get my revenge on this place. I take out a locket and open it, inside is a picture of my mom and dad. I smile at it, I miss them so much.

My parents had moved out of Germany and to Italy when I was just a baby, one day they were walking with my in a stroller when there was a shoot out, my parents were killed but I was left unharmed. The mob found me and took me in and raised, spending all this time in the Italian summers and gave me a tan but I'm mostly wearing a fake tanner. This mob was the one who killed them, they started it.

I hide the locket in a secret place in my suitcase and finish unpacking. I am ready for whatever comes my way.

Felis POV:

I had my fratellos computer, I still had it after 6 years. I kept looking up the conversation he and his friend had. I've tried everything that I could, I searched all over to find out who this guy was. I was right when I said he was Spanish, but he actually lived in Spain. After some intense searching I found him and his information, I was sure that Lovi was with him. His name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

I was holding my phone, nervous. I had opened the window to let the breeze in, the birds outside were chirping as a cool summer breeze rolled in and the sun was shinning brightly.

I press the buttons one by one and hold the receiver up to my ear. It felt as if the whole world was going in slow-motion as the phone began to ring.

"Hola!" I heard a mans voice boom threw the receiver, he sounded like a nice and happy man, it somehow for some reason put a smile on my face.

"U-um, ciao. Is this Antonio?" I ask, I was so nervous my voice was shaking.

"Yah, who may I ask is speaking?" He still sounded very happy, for a moment I was jealous of my fratello. He was able to do what I wanted, he was able to leave and live out his life the way he wanted but then I was struck with a pang pf guilt. If I left, grandpapa would be all alone, I love'd him to much to do that to him...

"Um, hola?" He asked again, snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. Is there a man named Lovino Vargas there?" I asked, I looked back at the window. Memories of us playing in the grass flooded my memory, I didn't realize how much I missed my twin.

"I asked who you were first." He said, Lovi must have warned him about people calling for him.

"My name..." I sigh, "Is Feliciano." I say knowing that he won't put me threw.

"Alright, I'll go ask him to pick up~" I hear silence, my heart starts racing. I get to speak to him! My fratello! I didn't expect this to work but I'm actually going to talk to him! I hear Tony yell 'Lovi! A man named Felicano is on the phone for you!' I realize he won't pick up now.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I head his voice saying but I don't understand it, who am I? He said my name!

"Fratello?" I say, I feel my eyes watering. I don't know whither it's from sadness that he asked that, fear if he will hang up or explode at me, or happiness that I can hear his voice again, maybe it's a mixture of all three of them. I hear Lovi make a noise.

"I don't know who you are or what you want from me but I am not your brother, I have no family and if you call here again I will block your number!"

"But fratel-!" I heard a slam then silence, he hung up. I press the end call button and set down the phone whipping the tears from my eyes, I look over and see Adalf standing at the door and my eyes widen.

"Get out!" I yell, the tears start rolling down my eyes, he looks at me surprised.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I knocked but no one answered but Benedetto told me to come and get you and he told me he was sure you were in your room but-" A book flies by Adalfs face and he's dead silent, I can no longer control myself.

"Shut the hell up and get out! I'll kill you if you snitch, you here me!? Get out!" I Throw another book and it hits him dead center in his face. He falls backward from the force and is out cold, I calm down a few moments later realizing what I have done. I went over and picked up the books and composed myself. I put the books back and I dragged Adalf back to his room, literally dragging. He was way to heavy to pick him up. Somehow I was able to drag him back onto his bed and left him there. I went downstairs and walked passed Benedetto who stopped me.

"Hey! Did the newby do what I asked him?" He looked sort of angry, if I didn't do something he was going to get Adalf into a lot of trouble.

"He was going to tell me something but randomly passed out, I figured he was ill and took him to his bed but he didn't get the chance to tell me, what is it?" I asked him. Sometimes I scare myself how I can make up a workable lie so quick.

"We are going to try a shoot out soon, a small gang haven't paid their loans. We will pay tribute of course but they owe us several G's and with the shy we are gonna take all they got!" I glare at him, he realizes why. "U-um it was an idea! We were gonna have a meeting with the you, me, Vincezo and the capos on if we are and if so go into details. But you know boss, you need to start acting like a real mobster or else we will revolt, not saying I am but the soldiers and capo's will start and it will go up from there. Vincezo and I will stay loyal to you but I'm not so sure about the others sir.."

I take a moment to soak it in. He's right, they will revolt if I keep this up. I nod.

"We will do the deed, the meeting will be for planning. Make sure we're heavy." Benedetto's face lights up, I will never understand why these people will find violence so great. I walk back to my room with a bad feeling in my gut.

Adalf's POV:

I wake up with a pounding headache, what on Earth happened? There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and I find Benedetto standing there, how long has he been knocking?

"You've been out for awhile, if you're ever ill just tell someone and the doctor will take a look at you, alright?" Ill? My head starting pounding again.

"I think I have a migraine, can I get some medicine for it?" Benedetto smiled.

"Sure, thanks for asking. Even though you're a soldier you're still part of the family, and in this family we care for each other." He said and left. Adalf couldn't believe it, the underboss was doing something for a soldier. I pick up the phone and make a call again.

"Ciao?"

"I um, I... Am confused, the underboss is getting me something I asked him for, he told me I was ill but I remember the don throwing a book at my face... He was really upset about something, he was on the phone and all I really remember is him yelling brother. I thought he was an only child..."

"Hm... That is strange but no matter, I'll look into this whole brother thing. Good work, and don't forget to respond to Adalfieri now, you are not Ludwig right not."

"I remember..." I hang up the phone when I hear a knocking on the door. "Come in." Benedetto walks in with a glass of water and a pill and hands it to me. I take them from him. I pop the pill into my mouth and take a sip of the water.

"Since you're half German I guessed you had a taste for German food so I asked the chef to make some potato soup, is that ok?" I stared at Benedetto, was he serious? At my family I wasn't allowed to eat any German foods, it was weird. I nod unable to speak. These people barely knew me but accept me for who I am and treat me better than I've ever been... That night, the soup tasted so good but quickly went bad in my stomach.


	3. A Rat Is Born

It's the day of the meeting and everybody shows up within 5 minutes. There's me, Benedetto, Vincezo, and three capos. I sit at the end of the table with Bene and Vin and my sides, the capos sit on the sides of the table. Everybody's having their owns conversations but once I raise my hand everyone becomes silent. I look from person to person.

"There have been a small gang who borrowed money from one of our loansharks and have refused to pay, their shy is threw the roof and it has come to the point where we must go and "ask" for what they owe us." Everybody nods.

"We must make sure we are prepared for this though, we must be heavy, know when and were to do this. It'll be in 2 weeks, they are planning on shaking down some man for some crank, that's when we will strike. 2 p.m. Any questions?" One capo raises his hand, I nod at him.

"All that would do is kill them, so won't we have to go to their place?" I hadn't even realized that, how could I forget that the point of this was to get their stuff?

"You capos will take your soldiers while Benedetto, Vincezo and I will grab the stuff."

"But sir, Vincezo isn't suppose to do stuff like this, you have our roles all mixed up."

"You will do as I say! I know this isn't how things are ran but I am in charge and I didn't like the way it was run before. If you have a problem with it then I can always have you whacked and replace you." Everyone looked at each other. "Please, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you guys but just let me do things the way I want."

"Don, you seem to be power mad, you're turning into a tyrant." That's when I snap.

"If I become a tyrant then that's what I will be! I'm in control, I am not Roma, I am not him and you will do things my way. I care about you all, I've known you since I was a little bambino, I grew up with you all... I don't want to hurt any of you guys so please, just let me do this?" I stare into their eyes, letting them know I truly mean what I say. They smile and nod.

Two weeks fly by, it's hard to believe it's time already. The capo's have gathered up their soldiers waiting to attack. Bene, Vin and I head off to the gangs hideout heavy as well.

Adalf's POV:

I check my watch, 1:58, two more minutes. My grip on the gun tightens as my nerves try to get the best of me. In two minutes I have to kill men, I could just as easily die too in this pointless battle.

Some one gives the signal and we all charge, a field of bullets rain down. Blood splatters everywhere. It only took a few moments till everything's done. The small gang members are all dead, pools of blood surrounding each of them. I look over at us, a few other soldiers are wounded, somethings missing though. I look around and see the capo to our group of soldiers dead on the ground. His lips curled up into a smile and his eyes wide. I looked down and saw myself covered in blood splatters.

We are going to leave but some of the members who got injured can't make it. I walk over and pick up one of them who got shot in the leg.

"I'll take you home." The member smiles at me.

"Thank you sir." He said, he seemed to be a younger one of us. We walk back to our own homes but I take the soldier back to my home and gave him to the doctor. Feliciano was not home yet, I take my chance now.

I go upstairs to Feli's room and look around, I flip threw papers on his nightstand and find nothing of interest. I go into his closet and look around. Walking to the back I notice that the floor boards feel differently when I step on them. I bend over and remove them, they come off and reveal a book underneath. My eyes widen, its a black notebook with gold lettering which spells out "Diary" in a fancy cursive. I pick it up and touch it, black leather. I open the first page, the hand writing is horrid.

Dear Diary,

It's my third birthday today and grandpapa Roma got me this~ It's so pretty! I'm so happy I got it, he gave Lovino a sold gold locket with a picture of mama, papa and I. Oh! Mama and papa got my a teddy bear and Lovi got a puppy, he named it Romano. It's really cute~ But grandpapa doesn't like it. Oh well, so far it's been the best birthday ever! I wish today would never end!

Love Feliciano Vargas~

I heard footsteps downstairs and realize that they are back, I shove the diary back into the floorboards and places the board back on top Quickly I exit his room and sneak off hoping no one noticed me exiting Feli's room. I make my way back into my own room and make a call.

"Ciao?" The same just like every other time.

"I found out his name, it's Lovino Vargas, I don't know what happened to him but something did. I will try to find out, alright?"

"Ok, good job Adalf." He hangs up, I get that feeling in my stomach again.

Feli's POV:

Bene, Vin and I go to the gangs hideout. We enter, there really is not much to look at but we just start taking everything. They had some things that could potentially bring in some money, I guess they were just a bunch of drug addicts and that's really it. It takes about half an hour to search everything, as suspected nothing good. We head home.

Once we get home we go and hide our things right away, even though nothing is worth much obviously. I go to and search for a report, I end up at the doctors room and there's a soldier there.

"Who's this?" I ask the doctor.

"He's a soldier that was wounded in the battle. Adalf had carried him here because his leg was shot during the shooting and was unable to make his way back home."

"He saved my life don Feliciano." The soldier added. I look back at him and nod.

"What else happened, do you know?"

"Ask Adalf, he is sure to know." I nod and leave for Adalf's room. I knock on his door, no response. A few moments later I knock again.

"Come in." I hear him say, I wonder why he didn't hear the first time. I open the door and walk into his room.

"I just wanted to ask what happened?" His face looks odd, I'm curious to what he has on his mind.

"Um... A few soldiers were wounded and the capo who's in charge of my group was killed though. All of the gang members were killed though."

"Alright, thank you. I'll have to find someone to fill that position... And thank you for taking care of that soldier."

"It was nothing, we're a family..." He smiles at me and I smile back. I go back to my room and go, I go and get out my diary. I write in watch had happened today and I was not proud of it.

I thought to myself as I watched out the window like normal. Who will I choose as the next capo? Hm... Maybe Adalf would be able to, he did help that one and I think I can trust him. He has done good so far and who else is there really to choose? So it's decided, tomorrow I will tell him he's a capo.

The next morning I go back down for breakfast and thankfully Adalf's there.

"Adalf, I have decided that you will be the new capo." When he heard this the food he was eating shot out of his mouth and he started coughing.

"A-are you serious!?" I nod.

"I am very serious. I can trust you and you obviously care about these people so I decided that you shall be the person whom can control them."

"Thank you, you now can attend meets that the capos are involved in and don't forget, you control all of your group, if they go against you tell me and I will give them a mock execution, alright? If you have any questions or concerns come to me and I will help you."

Adalf nods once again, his face is priceless. It looks like god came to him during the night and told him that he is going to be the next Jesus! It almost made me laugh right in front of him! I go back to my room and start to crack up, I hadn't laughed in a while. It felt really nice laughing again, its been years actually since the last time I laughed, it put a great big smile on my face and I couldn't help but laugh even more! After a few more minutes of laughing I calm myself. I walk to the window and open it, the fresh air fills the room. It's only about 10:30 and we aren't doing anything today, maybe I can do what I've wanted to... Quickly I change into a normal pair of clothes and jump out the window onto my roof, just like my brother had done 6 years early. I climb down the side of the building and start to walk away.

I'm going to just have a nice happy day by myself, no death, no mafia, mobs or mobsters. I'm just a normal boy living a normal life.

I go to the supermarket, a happy smile on my face as I practically skip along the sidewalk. Everybody I passed was giving me a happy smile as I went from table to table seeing what each person had, I came upon a stand that had popsicles. I bought a coconut flavored one and began to eat it, I could feel the pieces of shaved coconut in it, I really enjoyed it~!

I was out and about all day, the sun was going to set soon so I decided to go back home. As I was walking a car pulled up to me and a guy rolled down the window. I have no idea who he is but he knew me...

"Feliciano Vargas?" He said eyeing me.

"Ve?" The guy looked at me strange, what on Earth was that? What does that even mean, ve? It had just came out of my mouth.

"Um... Can I have a word with you?"

"My grandpapa told me never to talk to strangers." I walked/skipped faster.

"But we aren't strangers, I knew your grandpa Roma, that's how I know who you are. I'm surprised, shouldn't you be home?" He told me, in a case like this normally you would welcome them but in my business anyone and everyone's an enemy.

"There's a rat." I stop dead in my tracks and the car stops with me. "I know what you're thinking, I was a friend of you grandpa's, I would play with you and you brother but you probably can't remember me, but there is a rat in your family, be careful. We don't know who or how long he's been there but he is there. Please, be careful."

"Thank you, I will." He drives away and I walk home, no longer happy, no longer smiling. I don't even sneak back in, I just walk threw the front door and everyone's questioning me. I ignore them all and walk into my room. It started off as the best day ever and ended with the worst. Thoughts keep going threw my mind, a rat? Who... Most signs point to Adalf, after my grandpapa died he shows up asking to join, half German half Italian I don't want to think about it anymore. I flop onto the bed and sigh, I close my eyes and fall asleep. The next day I wake up and just lie in bed, people knock on my door but I don't respond. I hear them talk outside, they're worried about me. All I can think about though is a rat.. Someone close to me, a friend... It has to be Adalf...

The next day Bene runs into my room without knocking, he looks frantic.

"Boss, we found a rat!" My eyes widen and I jump out of bed.

"Show me."


	4. The Rat

**If you have any comments please leave a review or something, if there's stuff you like or don't I'd love to read it! I hope you enjoy.**

Normal POV:

Bene runs down the stairs and Feli follows behind him. They walk into a room.

"The rat's in here." Bene said. Feli walks in, his eyes widen. There's the rat. It's that boy Adalf saved, he was the rat? Feli had sighed in relief, before he was sure it was Adalf. Feli walks over to the boy who is tied to a chair trembling. He stares at him long and hard and comes to a conclusion.

"Bene, do was you wish to him. Just don't let him leave this room alive." The boys eyes widen and starts freaking out, he starts begging for his life.

"P-please, I'm not a rat! I wouldn't do that! Please don't kill me I'm only 18!" Tears start streaming down his face, Feli turns his head as a dagger stabs his heart. He goes to leave the room, the boys screams echoing in his mind. Feli goes upstairs and to his room. He retrieves his dairy and begins to write once again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had to sentence an 18 year old boy to death for being a rat. I pray to god he really was because if I just killed an innocent boy I will never be able to live with myself. I don't know if I can do this all my life, with Lovi ignoring me, killing people and committing crimes I can't live with myself. I don't know what to do, I just want to live a normal life. Dear god, if you exist you will save me from this life._

_Feliciano Vargas_.

That night in his dreams, the cries and screams of an 18 year old boy haunt his mind. The only thing keeping him from believing him was because if it weren't him it was Adalf. Denial, there was something about him that he liked. He liked Adalf and he had no idea why, his looks were great, obviously a very handsome man. He had a rough exterior but his smile was so gentle and kind. It would be hard to believe they were the same person at times.

The next day Feli goes to get breakfast and notices blood splatters on the floor, for the rest of the day he's just in his room crying.


	5. The News

Adalf's POV:

All of yesterday Feliciano was in his room doing something, no one knows what or why. I was out getting food for the house, a chore Vincezo gave me, and as I was walking home my phone rang. I grab it out of pocket and answer.

"Hello?"

"Ciao, how are things going?" The don asked me.

"They don't suspect anything of me as far as I know."

"Good, we have a lock on where Feliciano's brother is. We plan on taking him, in the mean time get closer to him. If you get close enough you might be the one able to save him but if he sends anyone else we will kill them. Ciao." He hung up, I could barely believe what I heard... Guilt began to course threw my body, if anything happened to his brother I couldn't forgive myself. I walk back home, my stomach in knots.

"Who did it go?" Bene asked me, I just walked past him. "Hey, I asked you a question."

"Fine... It went fine..." I reply.

"Are you ok? You look sick." Bene said concerningly.

"Yah, I'm fine." I put the grocieries away.

"You don't seem so fine."

"Well I am, can you please just leave me alone!" Bene looked at me wide eyed, he walks away.

After I'm done with that I go and knock of Feli's door.

"You may enter." I open the door and enter. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of, you can go and relax." I need to get close to him.. hm...

"May I make a suggestion?" He stares at me.

"You may."

"I was thinking that maybe we could get a dog, it would liven the place up a little and could be helpful to us at some point." I saw a slight smile on his face as he was flipping threw papers.

"I guess... We could use a dog..." He said to me.

"Would you like to come get one with me?"

"Sure, I'd like to pick it out." He got up and walked out the door as I followed. We walked down towards a pet store, Feli acted the same as he did at the house. People would give him smiles or say hello and he'd just slightly nod at them. It seems that they know him already and he acts differently...

We get to the pet store and enter, a nice old Italian man walks up to us.

"Ciao~! What can I get for you today~?" He said all cheery and happily, Feli started to smile a bit but went back to a stern face.

"We are looking for a dog, hopefully a sort of big one."

"Follow me! I know just the thing!" He practically runs over to the back of the store where the big dogs are kept, he lets out a big white dog.

"This is a Maremma Sheepdog, they are big and loyal, gentle but fierce and protective and very affectionate! This seems to be a perfect dog!" He told us, it looked really cute. Its hair was so puffy and it looked so energetic, I looked over and saw Feli's face. He looked as if he was about to cry, he walked over and began to pet it. It jumped on him and began to lick his face, Feli just started laughing.

"It seems like he like's you a lot." The man said.

"I think we're going to take it." I said hoping that Feli would not get mad at me. The man pulls the dog off of Feli and puts him in a cage.

"Alright, lets sign the paperwork." He walks over and gets out some paperwork. Feli gets up and walks over to the guy grinning. "What are you planning on naming it?"

"Romano." He said almost immediatly. He hands him some paperwork and they sign. After thats all over Romano's let out of his cage and we get handed a leash.

"Take good care of him." The petshop owner said.

"We will ve~!" Said Feli, he started skipping out but froze. Was he just skipping? What the hell was that? He began to walk again and stayed quiet. I catch up with him and I get another bad feeling in my stomach. Something in me yells that I shouldn't have done that but Feli looks so happy, it's hard to tell if I did the right or wrong thing.

Once we get home the dog runs in and everyone's staring at it.

"What the hell is a dog doing here!?" Bene yelled out. Feli walk in and stood next to him.

"Adalf and I had bought him, he could come in handy..."

"What's his name?" Vin asked.

"Romano, he's named Romano." The two smile at each other, clearly they know about Lovi's dog when they were three. I need to read more out of that diary. I realize something, why haven't I seen any parents around here...? Oh well. Everyone gathers around the dog and start petting it and playing with it. I smile, they look like a cute normal family. I got back upstairs.

Over the next 2 weeks Feli and I have gotten a lot closer to each. We played with the dog outside, when we are together with the dog he seems to be so much happier. He smiles, laughs, skips around and has fun. It took awhile for him to open himself up to me but I don't think that Bene and Vin really know this side of Feli, it makes me happy he trusts me this mu... He trusts me this much...

"Adalf, what's wrong? Your face is so pale..." Snapping back into reality I stare at him.

"Uh, I'm fine. Sorry." He smiles at me.

"You know, I was praying for a friend that I can be myself around, at then you came along ve~! I'm so glad you came here~!" He jumps on me and gives me a death hug. Shocked I just stare but then start to hug back. I see Bene running outside towards us so instinctively I push him off me but he quickly notices him too and once again turns to that loner boy who has a cold heart.

"What is it?" Feli said.

"The Marino family!" He say's breathless.

"What about them?" I tense up, knowing exactly what he's going to say.

"They've got Lovino."


	6. A Friend

Feli's POV:

'They've got Lovino.' Those words echo'd threw my find as my world slowed down and started crumbling beneath my feet. If they kill Lovi then I have nothing, what if they were tourturing them? Images of him getting tourtued flashed around in my head, each image worse than the last.

"What are we going to do?" Bene kept asking me till I snapped into reality.

"We... I'm going to go.."

"No!" Adalf shouted. "U-uh, you can't go! I'm sure this a trap to lure yourself there. If you go I'm sure they'll kill you and end up killing your brother too!"

"... How did you know that Lovi was my brother?"

"I heard rumors... So when I heard that name I knew it was true."

"Oh... Alright." It was a little hard to believe him, but that didn't matter right now.

"I think you should send me and my group..."

"Me too!" Bene added.

Adalf's POV:

"Me too!" I couldn't object, they would know something was going on and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Lovi would die and probably Feli, maybe of a broken heart...

"Alright Bene, take Romano too, please? If... Something happens Romano will try to save you and if something happens to Lovi well.. He'd be happy to see this dog." Bene nodded, I knew that shit was gonna go down and it would not be pleasent, someones going to die but I just don't know who.

We get prepaired to leave, loading guns and such. I'm worried as hell, I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I saved that guy just to have him take my spot as the rat... I shake these thoughts away and remember why I'm doing this, my mom and dad. I get back to loading supplies and things for the dog. I walk over and take the leash.

"Are we about ready here?" I say.

"Yeah, let's go." I take my crew and start to walk, Bene leading us.

"Can you tell me what's up with this dog? It's obvious there's an emotional tie to this, him and his brother." Bene sighs.

"Well, on their third birthday Lovi got a dog. It was the same breed as this one and had the same name."

"I see... Now can you tell me what happened?" Bene sighs again.

"Fine, well 6 years ago Lovi ran away. It was thought to be that a friend from a chatroom convinced him to run away and live with him. Even though they were twins Lovi was slightly older so he would have gained control. Even though Lovi did seem more fit to take over than Feli." I felt so guilty...

We are almost there, we walk up to the door. The note that they sent us told us to do all of this. The door opens and we are let in. We are led to a dark room, chills up my spine. We see the don standing next to a chained up Lovi with a gag, still trying to cuss.

"Well hello my friends~" The don said smirking. Bene get's really pissed off.

"Just give us back him you bastard!" Bene said taking out his gun. The don just starts laughing.

"That's not such a good idea~" The lights come on and there are men with guns surrounding us. Bene slowly puts the gun down.

"What do you want?" Bene said.

"Hm... I don't know, Ludwig, what should I do?" He glances over at me, "You never told me there's a dog~" Bene looks over at me in disbelief.

"You... You're the rat!? But that boy! I killed an innocent mant because of you!" I stare at the ground, not taking my eyes off the floor for a second. Bene runs at me but one of the men shoots his leg, he falls to the ground. The soldiers point their guns at me but the others start to shoot, pretty soon blood is being spilt everywhere and the dog is barking trying to attack people, I can't let that dog die. I run at it and tackle it before it can hurt anyone.

"Romano, don't!" Lovi's attention is brought to the dog now, the dog from their childhood.

"Look don, what do you want for Lovi to come back safe?" I asked still keeping the dog down.

"Hm... Shoot the dog." He says, why is he doing this to me? I take out a gun and aim it at the dog, I remember all the times Feli and I played with that dog...

"Romano, I'm sorry..." I pull the trigger and a loud wince is heard, I look down and see I've only shot his shoulder. I get up and walk over to the don.

"Let him go, I shot the dog."

"You did, good job~" He claps his hands and some men untie Lovi and take out the gag. Once free Lovi runs over to the dog and starts crying.

"You bastard!" He yelled threw his tears.

"Look, it was either you or the dog and you are more important to Feli, pick up the damn dog and lets go..." I go over and pick up Bene who was still bleeding. "We need to hurry home." Lovi picks up the dog and keeps cussing at me, the dog winces.

"You fucking rat! I'll kill you!" Bene was yelling. I sigh ignoring these two and we go home. Lovi was crying the whole way home.

We walk into the house and go to the doctors, Vin runs up to us.

"Bene!" He runs over to him, "You'll be ok man, you'll be ok..." I look at my feet, knowing that Bene was going to give me up.

"Vin, there's a-"

"LOVI!" Feli yells as he runs to Lovi and hugs him. He sees the dog and gets teary eyed. "Romano got hurt..."

"That damn bastard shot him." Feli stares at me in disbelief.

"I had to, to get Lovino back.." The doctor tends to Bene before getting the dog.

"You were going to say something Bene?" Vin said.

"Yah I was," he said, just as he was about to say it the doctor pulled out the bullet and blood started pouring out.

"Doctor!? Stop the bleeding, he's gonna die!" Vin yelled at him, the doctor tried stopping the bleeding, he was now even trying to cut off circulation. Feli walks over to Bene and holds his hand.

"Bene, it'll be ok... Tell me what you need to."

"Feli..." Bene looks over at me, I could feel my eyes watering but I nod at him. I'm ready for a punishment, I /want/ a punishment...

"Be careful with the Marino family... They like to play tricks, but Adalf tried to save me and the dog. Just ask him, I trust him to tell you what happened..." Bene started looking pale. Feli nodded, his eyes letting a few tears past. It didn't take to much longer till Bene closed his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face. Vin ran over to him and started shaking Bene, tears streaming down his face.

"Bene wake up god damnit! This isn't funny!" Feli pushed him off and hugged him, the two of them had been friends since they could remember, that's what Feli told me. I felt really bad, this is my fault. I had to tell Feli the truth, for Bene... Vin might try to kill me and I wouldn't care if he hit me or something. Lovi walks up to me.

"Look you bastard, this is your fault, you better tell my brother what's happening or else." I nod at him, the doctor started working on the dog. Thankfully he got the bullet out alright and the dog was going to be fine.

A few days later was Benedetto's funeral, Vincezo was an emotional reck really. Lovi and Feli had talked a little bit and he went back home to Tony, his spanish friend. They agreed to talk once and awhile but Lovi's going to try to stay distant, which of course upset him.

When we get home Feli walks up to me.

"The books are open Adalf, would you like the position of underboss?" Feli asked me.

"I... I would but, there's something important that I must tell you..."

"What is it?" Feli asked. I take a deep breath in and out.

"I was the rat, from the Marino family. I told the don about your brother and I deserve to be punished. It's my fault that Bene died, Lovi got kidnapped, I shot Romano, that poor kid got killed..." Feli slaps me, hard.

"That boy was 18 years old!" He yelled at me.

"I know, and the guilt is destroying me. I would like to be the underboss because I want to protect you, Vin and Romano." Feli was very mad and very hurt.

"Why... I should have you killed now!"

"You should, but I want to protect you. Please, let me..." Silence.

"Fine, but I can't trust you, you'll have to earn it. So I want you by my side at all times, someone watching you at all times. Got it? If you are found ratting you will be killed on site." I nod.

"I promise I will never rat again..."

"Good... This means you will have to sleep in my room. Ok?" I nod.

"There's also one more thing I have to tell you..."

"What is it?" Feli said. I looked at Feliciano straight in the eyes.

"I read some of your diary."


	7. The End

**I am so sorry, I know I could have come up with a better ending but to me it's really emotional because of how lonly I am, I hope you like it though!**

Adalf's POV:

There is so much more I need to tell him, who I really am and why I did all of this, but right now I needed to tell him this. A diary is the most private thing a person has, and considering this was Feli he would be very upset by this.

"That's how you figured out I had a brother, how much did you read?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"The first page, then I heard you come home and never picked it up since." He stares at me, going from my feet to my face as if he was scanning.

"I forgive you, you didn't do it again and that's what matters to me. And you clearly caught Bene's heart so there was something that made him trust you, and you clearly feel bad for this. You've been slouching slightly and your feet are slightly more bent and separated than normal. Plus if you wanted you could have lied to me and... I feel normal around, it's strange but I feel like I can be myself around you."

I was surprised, did he really say that? And since when did notice all this shit? Oh well, he forgave me, right now that's all I care about.

"That's an honour, boss." I smiled at him, I never had called him don or boss before. From this day forth this is my family. I'm a Vargas now, not a Marino.

A few weeks later there's something at the door. Vin goes and opens the door, all we hear is a loud thump. Feli and I run in, what we see is horrific.

There are 2 bodies on the floor, they both have been shot in the eye, a mafia thing meaning "we're watching you." The bodies were still alive, thankfully, because the 2 bodies were Lovi and Tony. The Marino's figured out that no longer I was their spy. We help them back into the house and into the doctor's room. It wasn't a pretty sight at all...

Over the next few days Feli, Lovi and Tony talk to each other with Romano. It's nice knowing they were talking again but it wouldn't last long. I could tell that they would be leaving soon and would go hiding so this wouldn't happen again. It would be hard on Feli to have his brother leave again.

Feli's POV:

I'm glad that my fratello and his friend is ok, they are going to be leaving for America once they are fully healed. I feel really bad that this happened to them, it is my fault after all.

One day I was walking down the hall and Adalf pulls me off to the side.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Feli, I have done a lot of wrong and I want to make up for everything. I want you to leave with your brother, I can take over or Vin. If you stay here you might die, this isn't the real you either and you'd be so much happier living with him."

"Adalf..." I smile at him, what a lovely gesture! He shakes his head at me.

"I lied about my name. My real name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I was born in Germany but my parents moved here. One day they were shot and killed by the Vargas family and the Marino family took me in and raised me. They just used me and never treated me like one of them, but here I felt like I actually had a family. I came here for revenge but I realize all I want is for you to smile and be happy."

He basicly told me my whole life story, might as well tell him mine.

"Come with me." I said. I walk to my room and into my closet, Ludwig follows me. I take out my diary and hand it to him. "Here, read this. It'll tell you everything about my life." He hands it back to me.

"I can't, that is your private diary." I smile at him.

"I'm busy, if you want to know about my life then read this. I have to many things to do than stay and chat, as much as I would love to thought~" I walk away from him and go to my study. When I get back to my room I find my diary on my bed. I smile and start writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I let my friend read you. I'm really glad that we no longer have any secrets anymore, he's a very good friend and I want us to stay friends. I realize that what we are going to be put threw is not going to be easy but nothing worth having is ever easy._

_Love Feliciano Vargas~_

_Dear Diary,_

_A few days later Tony and Lovi head for America, I of course stay behind with Luddy. Soon after the Marino family was found out and taken to jail. As for me and Luddy, Vin decided to take over the mafia. He told me that it was ok for me to leave, he knew I was unhappy here and I thank him so much every day for this. Luddy and I visit him sometimes and I'm the happiest I've ever been! No more death, violence, no more anything! All I do is spend my days with Luddy and play with Romano~ Oh! And I visit Lovi and Tony in America sometimes too! _

_Love Feliciano Vargas~_

I set my diary down and smile.

"Hey Luddy."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that we met each other, I'm so happy now~" He smiles at me.

"I'm glad I met you too Feli." He gives me a warm loving hug.

Every day I write in my diary until every space is filled, then Luddy gets me another one just like that.

_Dear Diary,_

_Thank you for being there and listening to me. My life has been interesting but great and I wouldn't of had it any other way, all I can say is thank you. I am still with Luddy and every day with him is the happiest day of my life. We adopted some little kids and they are the cutest things ever but by now they're all grown up. I haven't picked this thing up in years, life went by so fast! But, I think this is the last time I will ever write in my diary, like I said life goes by very fast. I hope maybe one day my children will read my diary(s) so they can know the crazy adventure Luddy and I had went on. _

_Love Feliciano Vargas_

The end


End file.
